


Hey Jude

by Umoya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoya/pseuds/Umoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 8 </p><p>Sam's feeling grateful towards Dean and bakes him a pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly wrote, Sam and Dean are on a hunting hiatus and spend some time with it each. Not edited.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better”

Sam quietly sang to himself as he stood in the kitchen, cutting the dough into long one inch strips determined to get it to look like the picture he had found on his computer.  He had gotten up early in the morning to work on his little surprise for Dean and he wanted it to be perfect.

When he was done cutting the pieces, he did a quick check to make sure the oven was set at 400ºF, before he placed them over the pan bursting with homemade apple filling. Sam had wanted to do something nice for Dean for putting up with him for the past year. Though Dean never said a word about it Sam had been a little clingy for a while there. He was constantly looking for Dean’s approval and affection after the confession at the church and Dean had dealt with it like a pro.

It had taken months for Sam to realize Dean didn’t see him as a burden to be carried or a job to hurry up and get done but really did still love and want him. It helped that Dean had finally pushed through his dislike of chick flick moments and outright told him repeatedly that he was loved.

It took longer for him to also understand that Dean trusted him and sometimes they still have issues with that but they are getting better.  Getting to where they use to be before the demons and angels took over their lives.

Sam smiled as he slid the pie in the oven and thought about how happy Dean would be to start off his morning with his favorite food.  Still smiling Sam went to the table, sat in front of his computer and did a quick scan of the recipe to make sure he was still doing everything right.

After fifteen minutes Sam turned the temperature down to 375ºF and began making coffee.  Twenty minutes after that Sam could hear Dean moving around upstairs. In what felt like barely any time at all Dean was down the stairs and looking at Sam with a ridiculously hopeful face.

“Do I smell pie?”

“It’s not ready yet.” Sam replied smiling as he got up and went to the kitchen to get Dean a cup of coffee. Dean following behind him and Sam could feel Dean’s eyes watching every move he made.

When Sam turned back to Dean was looking at him in way that made Sam blush a little. “You got me a pie Sammy, and you’re warming it for me?”

Sam fidgeted with the coffee in his hand and his blush deepened “I baked you a pie and it will be done in about seventeen minutes.” Sam said shyly as he handed Dean his coffee.

“You baked me a pie, like a real homemade pie, for me?” Dean said as he smiled happily and when Sam nodded it turned into a full blown grin. “Have I told you I love you yet today?”

“Not yet” Sam answered with a grin.

Dean sat his cup on the counter before turning back to Sam and smirked “Well I’ll just have to fix that won’t I.”  He said as he pulled Sam to him by his belt loop and leaned in for a soft kiss which Sam eagerly returned before Dean leaned back slightly to look Sam in the eyes.

“I love you” he said before he gave Sam another quick kiss and pulled away “now make sure you don’t burn my pie Sasquatch, you know I love me some pie”

Sam laughed and turned to the oven “you’re such a jerk, ruining a perfectly good moment.”

“Yea yea, just bring me my pie, bitch; and don’t think I’m sharing” Dean replied as he settled in at the table and Sam set the pie on the counter.

“We have to let it cool first Dean” Sam grinned when Dean pouted slightly and took the seat across from him and in front of his laptop. “And you are so sharing, though you can have the first piece.”

“So generous Sammy, you scared you ain’t make it right.” Dean asked as he smirked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Yea, that’s the reason, not because it’s your pie or anything.” Sam said as he played with the computer.

Fifteen minutes later Sam cut two slices of pie and sat one in front of Dean who already had a fork in his hand and a smile on his face. Dean immediately attacked the desert and moaned the second it hit his tongue.

“Best pie ever.” He mumbled around a mouthful with his eyes closed in pleasure and fork still in his mouth as he sucked off the filling. Sam watched Dean’s face as he ate his own pie; warmth filled him as he listened to Dean’s happy sounds.

“Seriously Sammy, this is awesome” Dean said as he let out another one of those obscene moans and flicked his tongue out to lick the stray bits of filling from his lips. “I’m definitely getting another piece.”

 The second he finished the pie Sam was on him. Sam came around the table allowed his hand to trail down Dean’s side and he licked and nipped at Dean’s lips like he was desperate for it before he leaned back and grinned.

“So how do you feel about pie in bed?”


End file.
